The invention relates to a connection between the lower edge of a motor vehicle windshield and a water deflector, comprising a window frame, which extends along the lower edge of the windshield and which is fastened to the bottom side of the windshield, whereby said window frame forms a channel extending essentially parallel to the lower edge and whereby a retaining connecting member of the water deflector engages said channel.
Such connections have been used in the rule in automobiles for some time and are therefore generally known. The connection fixes the water deflector to the lower edge of the windshield and it acts as a waterproof transition piece from the windshield to the water deflector. Water running down the outside of the windshield flows into a water container via the water deflector. This connection is made by hand during assembly of the automobile. The retaining connecting member is thereby manually pushed into a channel of the window frame. This channel extends essentially along the entire length of the lower edge of the windshield. The channel is relatively narrow and is difficult to be found. In addition, the force needed to push the retaining connecting member into the channel is relatively large, which therefore makes assembly laborious. To this end, it must be taken into consideration that such connections must be made in series, one after the other. Another factor is the occurrence of very high [assembly] tolerances. The connection must be designed in such a manner that it does not have to depend on a tolerance to a large extent.
It is the object of the invention to create a connection of the aforementioned type whereby the water deflector may be mounted in a simpler manner. Yet, the connection should form a tight seal, it must not depend on a tolerance, and it should be economical in its production as well.
The object is achieved in that a wedge is inserted into the channel, which secures the retaining connection member inside the channel. The channel in the inventive connection may be designed considerably wider than the one in prior art. A force must be applied for the locking engagement during insertion of the retaining connecting member into the channel. The water collector may thereby be arranged on the window frame without the use of [considerable] force. The wedge is subsequently inserted and the retaining connecting member is thereby secured inside the channel. Insertion of the wedge is especially simple when it is designed in the form of a strip. The wedge may then be inserted into the channel at one end and it is then continuously pushed into the channel in a longitudinal direction. Expenditure of force for the insertion of the wedge is relatively small. This applies also when the wedge is locked in place. The wedge is preferably interlocked with the retaining connecting member. However, conceivable is also an interlocking of the wedge with the retaining connecting member together with the window frame.
An additional advantage of the inventive connection may be that the wedge is designed to be flush at the frontal side with the outer side of the windshield. Windshield wipers may thus be easily retracted to a resting position on the water deflector. Finally, disassembly is very simple since only the wedge has to be pulled from the channel. It has been shown that the inventive connection is highly waterproof and that it provides an excellent hold. Should the wedge be made of elastic material, e.g. aerated plastics, then especially large tolerances may be compensated.
According to one development of the invention, the wedge is made of harder synthetic material in the retention area than in the area lying above. On one hand, a better locking effect may thereby be achieved, and, on the other hand, higher tolerance compensation and better [vibration] damping may be achieved in the softer area.